Pikachu Tales
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: A collection of oneshots of Ash and Misty's life with all their friends from Pikachu's point of view.
1. The One With The Photo Booth

**Hello :P Wow I haven't been on here in ages but I'm back now xD Here is something I've been working on for almost two months now... Tis a oneshot series of Ash and Misty's relationship from Pikachu's point of view. Some will be while they're teens and others will be future ones. This one, however is one set in present time but most others I have written are future xD There will be other shippings included too but I'll tell you more as I update them :P I hope you enjoy :D  
**

**Ages:**

**Ash and Misty: 15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this chapter -3-**

* * *

"Ugh I am not going in some stupid photo booth!" moaned my raven haired best friend and technically trainer as Misty dragged him into the little booth by the hand.

By the hand. There was nothing unusual about her holding Ash's hand to tug him somewhere but recently I had caught them doing that at every possible opportunity.

If that wasn't strange enough, now that their hands were linked and they were seated, their hands hadn't left one and others. And if _that_ wasn't strange enough, there wasn't any blushing possessing their faces as when they used to touch it sent sparks through my good friends and cause their cheeks to turn as red as mine.

Weird, I thought. I shrugged and began posing along with my friends.

"Ash smile normally!" begged the red headed member of us as she threatened to hit my trainer. At last, something familiar.

I giggled from his shoulder as Ash pretended to pull a normal smile before pulling a hideous cross eyed one at the last minute.

"Ash!" Misty groaned as she noticed I was watching and pulled him closer to him by the ear. After this violent action and I went back to posing for my audience, what I didn't know was Misty mumbled quietly into Ash's ear "Be normal, this is the first picture of us as a couple."

I heard the words "us" and "couple" but I was too busy pulling my trademark imitating faces that I didn't really put two and two together.

While I took off my best friend's beloved hat and put it on my own yellow (and very cute) head, Ash put his arm around Misty's waist for a split second. The next thing I knew was everything went dark and then suddenly the booth filled with a flash from the camera.

I peeped out from the tiny crack that was visible from under the hat that had been pushed over my face and gasped. I got have sworn Ash and Misty were kissing in front of the camera.

My heart was beating with the possibility that my two best friends who I longed to get together were kissing as I flipped the visor out of my eyes. I looked. I stopped and sighed. They were not kissing.

Like the stubborn teens I knew them to be, their heads were indeed opposite each other in the pose of a kiss but their tongues were poked out past their lips and their noses were wrinkled in a childish way.

I laughed to myself while my best friends hid their held hands from out of my sight. To think I thought they'd finally gotten together! Ridiculous! Or was it...?

The End.

* * *

**There you go, thanks for reading xD So yeah... I hope you like the first one. I'll be updating from now on probably next Wednesday but next week twill be on the 28th for my TT's story :P As I said, most of them are future fics as I'm really into the pokemon characters as adults at the moment and focusing on that cos I haven't really done all that much til now xD Anyways, thanks for reading and I will see you soon :P**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out xB**


	2. The One Where Pikachu Finds Out

**Heyyo, I know I normally upload on Wednesday's but I am uploading this particular one today for my good ole TT. It's no anniversary or anything it's just we really like these two kids at the moment... T3T This chapter is about James (Ash and Misty's son) and Melissa (My OC Jayme and Gary's daughter) which you can find out more about them in my bio :P I hope you enjoy xB**

**Ages:**

**James Ketchum: 13**

**Melissa Oak: 13**

**Disclaimer: I only own James and Melissa, not Pikachu :P**

* * *

I was under the family dining room table sharing a moment with a bottle of ketchup before my nap when I heard footsteps come running into the room. Jumping from the floor and onto the chair that was tucked under the table, I caught sight of the lower bodies belonging to the two intruders. I was about to sniff the air to determine who it was when a loud voice thundering let me know who it was. 

"You think you're such a know it all James!"

From the voice I could easily tell it was Jayme and Gary's daughter Melissa, but the other person was too short to be who I believed it to be. Instead I  
cocked my head on one side, patiently waiting for the boy to speak so I could find out who it was without jumping down from my hiding place. 

"Being a know it all isn't a bad thing you know! It actually helps if you want to be a fire pokemon master like I am going to be!" 

After hearing the familiar voice, I soon realized it was of course Ash and Misty's James, rather than _James_ James, former Team Rocket member. I shuffled nearer to the end of the table to watch while the two people argued. 

James may be a quiet and sensitive young man but if you insulted him or anything he loved, the temper of his mother would burn bright in him. For Melissa on the other hand, it was not unusual for her to show her fiery temper as she took after both her mother and grandmother. Despite their bickering, they were firm best friends and had been inseparable since birth. 

"Oh yes because it's all about you isn't it?!" raged the girl with the brown and purple hair while I covered my ears to block out her loud voice.

From my position under the table I could see the smug look taking over the boy's pale face as he held up his finger at his female best friend.

"Actually it is all about me because you started the conversation by moaning about me!" 

I couldn't help but smirk a little bit. James was a mixture of both his parents and also influenced by many people around him but he had clearly inherited his mother's quick wit. 

I saw Melissa's face burn with anger at the smart comeback and her fists clenched at her sides.

"Ugh! You make me so mad James that you make me want to hit you!" she raised her balled fist in a way that made the male know she wasn't lying. 

My eyes grew wide. Bickering was okay but violence certainly wasn't! 

James may have a smart mouth like his mother but he wasn't as brave as her and took a cowardly step back, seeing the anger in the teal orbed girl's eyes.

"Whoa easy there Melissa…" 

She ignored his words and took another step forward, her temple beginning to pulsate slightly with fury. She really did have her mother's temper.

"You make me so angry you make me want to hit you!" she repeated, taking another step forward before looking at him with a completely different expression than before. I was familiar with the look but I didn't want to believe it. I mean, it was impossible. 

James blinked his piercing green orbed confusedly as his best friend's face softened and I could hear his heart hammering from here. What was up with him?

Melissa took her friend's hand and looked at him before speaking, a blush now on both their cheeks.

"I want to hit you… Softly in the mouth… With my mouth…" 

My eyes grew wide and round like saucers, not believing what I was hearing as Melissa paused, looking at the ground.

"Because I like you…" 

The words rung in my ears so loud that I didn't notice James tug Melissa out of the dining room and round the corner, out of sight. I wanted to follow but I didn't know what I was going to find. 

I jumped down from the chair and onto the floor, my head looking from left to right in a completely dazed and lost way. There was something going on between those two.

Why hadn't I noticed that before? Did Ash and Gary know what was going on between their children? I picked up the ketchup between my teeth as I sprinted up the stairs and ran straight past Melissa and James who from the corner of my eye were in a subtle embrace.

I leapt up the stairs and hid behind the curtains on the landing window. I didn't want to have to tell the protective fathers. I'd just have to let them find out for themselves.

The End.

* * *

**There you go, thanks for reading xD May be uploading on Wednesday but this may be my once a week update. I don't know, we'll have to see :P Thanks again and see you soon xP**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out xB**


	3. The One With Uncle Pikachu

**Heyyo, here is yet another chapter of Pikachu Tales :P I'm actually really enjoying writing in first person and future fics which is why I've been doing a lot of it... x'D So this one is pretty short and just a little thing about the relationship between Pikachu and the youngest member of the Ketchum family, James :3 Hope you enjoy :P**

**Ages:**

**Ash and Misty: 24**

**James Ketchum: 2-3 months**

**Disclaimer: I actually own James Ketchum... :'3**

* * *

I was woken by the sound of some quiet babbling. All I know is that I had been in dreamland, running through fields and forests with my best friend Ash and our family. 

That dream had abruptly ended and I had forgotten all about my fantasies in just a split second. I lifted my head from where I was sleeping at the end of Ash and Misty's bed and my eyes scanned around the room.

My ears twitched as my ears were once again filled with a gurgling sound before it was taken over by a different sound. It was not like the crying I was used to, no; it was more of a whimper.

I slowly crept over to where Ash and Misty were cuddled up together, fast asleep and my mouth twitched into a small smile. I knew them being parents was a tough job and needed all the sleep they got get so I decided I would deal with the case of the gurgling baby.

After all, he clearly wasn't hungry or distressed, simply just awake and taking in his surroundings in the middle of the night. Quietly tiptoeing back to the end of the bed, I jumped down on the floor before leaping up on the window sill next to the cot. _Yep, still got it._

I peeked over the cot where the crying infant was and beamed down into it. My heart thumped as I locked eyes with the piercing green baby orbs which belonged to James, my paw reaching out to touch my paw against his hand.

I loved each and every member of the Ketchum family but I definitely had a secret soft spot for James. I don't know what it was about him. Perhaps the fact that he looked like his parents but he was very unique at the same time?

I don't know, all I know is that I adored the youngest member of the family and he seemed to quite like me back. I smiled down at the chestnut haired baby as I hopped into the cot next to him, holding my tail out to him to grab hold of.

Smiling sheepishly, I circled the soft mattress a few times before curling into a ball, little James still gripping hold of my tail and chewing it slightly with his toothless mouth. Sighing contentedly, I looked to my right to see his green orbs were beginning to sleepily close as his small fist wrapped around my tail.

My heart clenched. I always knew Ash and his wife were a perfect couple but I didn't know that together they could create such beautiful little treasures.

Smiling to myself as James finally let out a sleepy yawn and his eyelids closed for the final time, I rested my head next to his for comfort. And with that I slipped back into dreamland with the baby's heavy breathing for comfort. All in a day's work for Uncle Pikachu. 

The End.

* * *

**There ya go, thanks a lot for reading :P I will see you again probably next week for another oneshot or update of Pikachu Tales xD I might be here Saturday if I decide to write a fic for the release of X and Y like I did last year but I don't know. I'll see :P Thanks again and see ya soon xP**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out xD**


	4. The One With The Broken Laptop

**Hello :P Time for my usual Wednesday update and this one as the name suggests is about Ash and Misty's son, Ben, and his laptop breaking. It actually happened to me a few weeks back and I went through the same trauma as him as I thought all my fanfics were lost... T.T They were saved though so I wrote this to celebrate :P Hope ya like xD**

**Ages:**

**Ash and Misty: 32**

**Ben Ketchum: 13**

**James Ketchum (mentioned only): 8**

**Jessika Ketchum (mentioned only): 7**

**Disclaimer: I own all of Ash and Misty's kids :P**

* * *

"Benjamin Ketchum will you please calm down?!" 

My ears pricked up and I stopped playing tag with James and Jessika. An argument had began to unfold with my family's oldest son and both Ash and Misty. I hesitated before scampering up the stairs to see what was the fuss, making sure to creep in through the half open door so as not to let them know of my presence. 

"No I will not calm down!" repeated the raven haired young man as he began kicking the skirting board. He may have looked identical to his father but if provoked, he had the temper of his mother. "I told you, you don't understand what it's like!"

I looked from all three members of the family, wondering what on earth had made Ben so upset. 

"Don't understand? What's there to understand?" Ash tried to console him desperately. His hands were in his hair with frustration. I knew he hated arguing with his children.

"All that's happened is you were careless enough to leave your laptop on the edge of the sofa and as a result of that, it's now smashed. But it can be fixed for Arceus sake!"

Without another word, my best friend stormed out the room, muttering under his breath. I knew he wanted to be more sympathetic about the situation but I also knew he wasn't in the least bit materialistic and didn't understand the value of Ben's precious laptop. 

I looked up at Misty to see if she was going to try and help out her son.

"Ben..." she began gently but was interrupted by the angered teen kicking the wall once again. 

"Just leave me alone! You don't understand!"

The red headed woman sighed before exiting the room. She caught sight of me as she opened the door.

"See if you can calm him down will you?" 

I didn't need telling twice. As Misty disappeared to discuss the situation further with her husband, I scampered onto the bed where Ben was now sat.

"Pika!" I squeaked as I jumped on his lap and snuggled my head into the chest. 

"Go away..." he mumbled before beginning to stroke my ears softly. "Why don't my parents understand...?"

I shuffled awkwardly on his legs before looking at him as if you say tell me.

"Ugh it's dumb really..." he mumbled and pouter before sighing. "It's not the actual laptop I'm upset over... Its all the pictures stored in there..." 

Ben looked at me briefly before tickling my chin, causing me to coo pleasurably.

"I have so many pictures of all my friends, all of you guys and everyone who means so much to me..." 

I smiled to myself. He was stubborn and rash like his father, but he had also inherited Ash's sweet and sensitive side.

"It's not just the pictures either. There's so many videos..." he sighed, leaning back on the bed and pulling me to his chest. "Videos of me and Eddie being dorks, the video of all my birthdays with all my family and friends. Videos of me and Willow..." he trailed off, blushing before coughing awkwardly.

But it was too late. I'd known for years about his secret crush on Cilan and Iris' daughter, Willow.

"Anyways... No use crying over them now... They're gone..." he sniffed slightly which filled my body with confidence.

Perching myself on his chest so I could look directly into his eyes I told him I would explain to his father the value of what's on his laptop and find a way to save them before the laptop goes into service. 

"You will? Thanks Pikachu!" 

Before I could smile modestly back, his arms were wrapped tightly around me in a hug before saying something very wise indeed for the slightly dense young man.

"If pictures are worth a thousand words than videos must be so much more…" 

I smirked to myself against his chest and finished his sentence in my head_. Especially if they're videos of your secret crush._

The End.

* * *

**There you go, thanks for reading xP And yeah I pair Ben with Cilan and Iris' daughter Willow... T.T Thanks for reading again and I'll see you next Wednesday I guess :P Gonna go play pokemon x cos I need to catch up with ma TT :') Thanks :P**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out xB**


	5. The One With Baby Macey

**Hello :P I'm uploading today because well, I feel like it xD And I have quite a few of this to upload so... :P This one's just May x Tracey because I dunno, I really like those two together x'D Also a little bit of Ash cuteness :3 Hope you enjoy xD Oh and the story idea was from AAML-TAML and I kinda stole it... :) Kidding I had her permission of course, thanks TT x'D**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 25**

**Misty: 25**

**May: 24**

**Tracey: 26**

**Ben: 6**

**Katie: 6**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ben and Katie :3 Oh and baby Macey x3**

* * *

"Aw she's so precious..." was all I heard from the little hospital room in the Hoenn Region. "Oh May she's adorable..." 

Twenty four hours ago, Ash and Misty had gotten a call that our good friend May had gone into labour. Thanks to my best friend being a pokemon master, he called his private jet and we all managed to board it and get to Hoenn in time to meet their new arrival. 

I looked up at my old coordinator friend to see her sapphire orbs sparkling.

"Thanks guys..." she murmured, holding the tiny baby closer to her chest. "I'm so tired but I love her so so much..." 

At this, my ears were filled with cooing. Even from Ash and Misty's daughter, Katie but not Ben, oh no, he was busy driving his toy car all over the hospital floor.

"It was hard to see May go through such pain during labour...", Tracey paused, wrapping an arm round his wife. "But it was all worth it... Our little-" 

Everyone looked up, including Ben and I when Tracey hesitated.

"Hold on May, have we even named her yet?" he looked at our coordinator friend with sleepy orbs. They had been up around the clock while May was giving birth so I had assumed they were too exhausted to think of one. 

"Oh no, we haven't!" gasped May, stroking the cheek of her newborn daughter. "Well when I found out she was going to be a girl, I wanted to call her Rosie..."

Upon this, I saw Tracey roll his eyes. The couple had got into many fights, because he thought the name was connected to her friend and biggest coordinator rival, Drew.

"But she doesn't feel like a Rosie..." May sighed, looking up at my best friend and his wife. 

My head spun behind me to look at my two family members. I laughed inwardly at the expression on their faces. Human expressions still amused me, especially the squinty eyed concentration face Misty was pulling.

"Ah let's see-"

"Macey." interrupted Ash, shrugging coolly at the couple. "I think you should call her Macey..." 

Upon this, the pair blinked before looking down at their baby daughter.

"Macey... That is a very cute name..." mumbled May, smiling when her baby clasped her finger. 

Tracey sat down on the bed, stroking her dark soft baby locks.

"I like it... It's cute and girly but also a little tomboyish..." he nodded, a small smile breaking onto his face. "I love it..."

"I don't!" 

Everyone in the room turned around at Misty's sudden outburst, her face with a fixed frown and pout.

"What's wrong Mist?" Ash blinked, grabbing his wife's hand worriedly and nodding at the twins not to be concerned.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is you only suggested that name because you still have feelings for that fire girl back in Johto!" 

At this, everyone blinked, including myself. Misty hadn't bought her up for years and now just a few hours after May had given birth seemed very inappropriate.

"What?" my best friend's brown orbs grew wide before realising. "Oh her! Oh Misty, I never had feelings for her then so why would I have them now?" 

At this, my red headed friend squeaked slightly in defeat. I loved living with them; there was never a dull moment.

"Okay then so tell me why you so desperately want May and Tracey to call their baby Macey?!" she glared at her husband, putting her hand on her own ever growing bump. 

All eyes turned to Ash and I expected him to get flustered by being put on the spot. But he didn't.

My best friend suddenly rubbed the back of his neck and let out high trademark husky laugh before saying something that caused everyone, including his children, to glance at one another

"Macey is the combination of May and Tracey's names..." he chuckled quietly. 

At this, I fell off the bed and tumbled onto the floor next to Ben.

The more things changed, the more they stayed the same. Ash was just as goofy as ever.

The End.

* * *

**There you go, thanks for reading xD Hope you enjoyed even though it was just a bit of Ash cuteness and pretty short :3 Thanks again and I shall see you on Wednesday :P**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out xB**


	6. The One With The Accidents

**Heyyo :P I'm uploading again today because, well, why not? xP This one was one of the first I wrote and that was a few months back now... And I wanted to write something like this back when I started fanfiction... Better late than never... xD Just a general Ketchum family one really :P Hope you enjoy xD**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 24**

**Misty: 24**

**Ben and Katie: 6**

**James (Ketchum): 1**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ben, Katie and James :P**

* * *

"Pikachu!"

My ears pricked up as my name was called by two high pitched familiar voices. Leaping from the sofa I was snuggled up on for my afternoon nap, I crashed into my master and best friend's six year old twins. 

"Pikachu!" the boy of the duo, Ben, repeated as he tumbled onto the ground in a panic along with his sister, Katie. At this sudden noise the baby of the family, a one year old baby boy with chestnut hair and piercing lime green orbs began wailing from his position in his baby chair.

I was used to babysitting Ash and Misty's children while they were off doing… stuff… So I was quick to take his soother off the fireplace and pop it between the crying child's lips.

Now that James was quiet and the twins had finally stopped heavy breathing, I ran over to the two older children, muttering my name as I glanced from one to the other, desperate for answers.

"Pikachu…" mumbled Ben again, still slightly out of breath from running.

I was about to question for what seemed like the millionth time about what was wrong when I stopped. My friend's dear little faces were tear stained and their delicate noses slightly dripping. They were crying! That meant something awful had happened!

Suddenly my teeth bared and my yellow fur stood on end. Perhaps it was Team Rocket? I was about to growl in anger when I stopped and remembered. They weren't like that. Now they had children of their own, they had become quite good friends with Ash and Misty.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I turned to Katie. She was slightly smarter than dense little Ben and I figured I would be able to get some answers out of her.

"Pikachu…" I groaned when the red headed little girl repeated my name once again before I noticed she was just starting her sentence. "We heard mom and dad in the kitchen and-" 

She was interrupted by Ben.

"They said we were accidents!" his chocolate orbs oh so similar to his father's grew wide with confusing and hurt. "Is that true Pikachu? Are we really accidents?" 

I hesitated. I knew it was up to their parents to give them the details of how they came into this world were up to their parents as it was such a long and emotional event. Also, they were only seven years of age and I didn't want them to grow up too quick and learn all that yucky stuff! 

Katie shoved her twin brother with the annoyance of being interrupted before turning back to me, her aquamarine orbs staring into mine.

"Tell us the truth, Pikachu, were we really accidents?" 

I paused once again, making uncomfortable throat noises. I found it very difficult indeed resisting their young gaze with child-like innocence. I thought the situation over in my head.

Would Ash want me spilling the beans? No. But would the stubborn twins let me live after not giving them an answer? The answer is no, again. I'd have to give them an explanation that would make everyone happy… I suddenly had an idea!

Calling my own name triumphantly, I ran into the kitchen where Ash and Misty were hissing about the fact that the twins might have found out they were accidents, although the couple preferred to call them surprises.

Not bothering to ask the red headed young woman, I snatched the poke ball from her belt and ran back into the living room. My actions of course raised the suspicion of Ash and Misty but I ignored them and focused my attention back on the twins.

They're little eyes grew wide with excitement as I let the pokemon out of the poke ball. They grinned cheekily as Psyduck emerged from the sphere and went over to hug the dopey duck lovingly. He may have been extremely dumb but he was a massive hit with the children.

After letting them play with my pokemon pal for a little while, I explained to them that their mother had caught Psyduck by accident. After asking if they thought Misty loved Psyduck, they nodded their shocked heads so violently that they clicked while the duck blushed slightly, his beak turning into a real duck pout.

I told them that Psyduck was an unplanned catch and they were unplanned also but that didn't make Misty love them any less. Of course I told them that the same thing applied for their father.

Feeling a lot better about the whole situation, the twins kindly invited Psyduck and I to play the game of tag they had stopped when they overheard their parents talking. 

Now, many years later, I found out that Ash and Misty were in fact watching me as I informed the twins that they were loved no matter the circumstance of their bringing into this world, both their eyes blinking proud tears. 

"Aw we have the best babysitter don't we, Ash, honey?" I was told Misty said as she rested her hands on my master's chest.

"They sure do." Ash said before a cheeky grin took over his face as he pointed to their bedroom. "While they're busy, we could get busy ya know…" 

Now Ash was 24, he didn't have a hat for Misty to knock down over his eyes but instead she slapped his bicep.

"You wish, Ketchum." Was Misty's response. 

I was sure glad I missed that part of the conversation.

The End.

* * *

**There you go, thanks a lot for reading :3 I'll be back on Monday because it's mine and my bro's anniversary so I'll be updating Dear Darlings then :P Thanks again xD**

**AmyBieberKetchum singing out x**


	7. The One With The Fireworks

**Heyyo :P I know it's a little bit late but here is a little oneshot for firework night xD I wasn't planning on writing one but just now my neighbours had a firework display and I was watching from my window and boom (no pun intended :P) I got this idea xP I hope you like, tis just a bit of bonding fluff from Pikachu and Ash and Misty's eldest son, Ben, who is about eight in this :P Enjoy! :3**

**Disclaimer: I own all of all of the offspring of the pokemon characters :')**

* * *

It was a bitter cold Bonfire night and everyone was there. There was Ash and Misty and all their kids, Jessie and James were there too with their troop of children and grandchildren, all huddled outside, and not dressed entirely appropriately for the season.  
There were also some old travelling companions, all ecstatic expressions on their faces, making the evening more treasured.

As I sat curled up on my arm chair in the conservatory, enjoying the fireworks by myself, I realised that I rarely got a moment to myself anymore. Ash and Misty had gone on to just about triple our family and they always had their friends with their offspring over. Not that I minded, I just appreciated moments of quiet I had to myself.

As always, my peaceful alone time was interrupted as the fireworks began and the door to my room was opened. In ran raven haired Ben Ketchum and he ducked behind my chair, quite out of breath. I must have had a questioning look on my face because his brown orbs blinked from their hiding place.

"I'm hiding..." he muttered before looking down sheepishly. "The fireworks are so loud..." 

Ben was Ash and Misty's child so this meant he had inherited a doubly stubborn personality. Thankfully, there was one person he didn't mind admitting his feelings to. Yes, me.

Smiling warmly, I jumped on his lap as he seated himself on the floor, still behind the arm chair.

"I'm not scared of them though!" he stuck his nose in the air before sighing, stroking my ear. "Okay, maybe a little..."

I chuckled to myself inwardly. The more he grew up, the more he resembled his father. I liked at in a way. Now that my best friend was grown up and married, he wasn't the same ten year old boy anymore, of course he wasn't and I didn't expect him to be. I just adored how his soul seemed to have passed onto his son. 

Coming out of my thoughts I nodded, showing his fears were okay and came up with a little trick that would help ease his tension.

"You mean it? I didn't know I could wish on fireworks too!" 

I smiled at him broadly and told him that of course you could wish on fireworks, it just wasn't well known.

"So our little secret?" the chocolate orbed boy chuckled for just the two of us to hear. "I like that..."

I sighed to myself contentedly and curled up on his lap as he began frantically wishing on every firework he could count to be a pokemon master. 

What I told him wasn't exactly a lie, but my theory wasn't proven either. Maybe one day it'll be knowledge that dreams can come true on fireworks too. Only if you wish hard enough. I only wished for one thing that evening as I saw the bright smiles on all of my loved ones faces. I wish that moments like these could last forever.

The End.

* * *

**There ya go, thanks a lot for reading xD Probably update on Wednesday like always. Thanks again :P**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out 8D**


	8. The One With The Shipping War

**Hello :P Here is just a little funny and cute chapter today and as the name suggests, is about a shipping war. You'll have to read to find out whom it's about though ;P Hope you enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I own Ben and Melissa :P  
**

* * *

"Ash, you know nothing!" 

I looked up from my position on the kitchen counter where I was drinking a ketchup bottle. My expression was confused. What were they arguing about this time? I sure hoped it wasn't to do with in the bedroom or I would have to move sharpish.

"Gee thanks Mist, I appreciate the high praise." My adult trainer rolled his eyes as he finished eating his dinner. "But seriously, I really think you're wrong!" 

I face palmed inwardly. He was sure going to get it now.

"Why's that? They'd be perfect together. Maybe even as good a match as us!" 

I pretended to go back to licking the last of the ketchup but I was in fact mostly concentrating on eavesdropping.

"As good as us? No one is good as us..." his face softened before he put his last meatball into his mouth. He made sure to swallow as even he knew he would get it for talking with his mouth full. "I just don't think they're a good couple okay?" 

My eyes grew even more confused as the conversation went on. They were probably talking about some celebrity couple.

"And why's that, Ketchum?" 

I couldn't help but look up at this, my eyes scanning the room curiously. She used his last name, she was not backing down.

"You're Ketchum too ya know..." pouted my raven haired trainer before leaning back on his chair. "I don't know I just think the stubbornness would be way too much-" 

"Like me and you?" asked Misty sarcastically, her eyes wide.

I could tell where this conversation was going but I still didn't know what they were talking about. 

"Between Ben and Melissa the stubbornness would be double trouble, plus there's a pretty massive age gap between them _and_ I really think he doesn't like her like that." Ash sighed, resting his crossed arms on the table. I almost choked on my ketchup at this point. It was true that Ben didn't like Melissa like that... But one of his sons did...

"And besides, you're the only stubborn one between us two..." 

I rolled my eyes inwardly, squeezing the bottle to get as much out as possible. Only a stubborn person wouldn't admit that they're stubborn. 

"Whatever Ash, just tell me why Ben and Willow would be so perfect?"

Ash smirked at her as if you say gladly, running a hand through his hair confidently.

"Willow has the brains of Cilan academically and the life skills of Iris. She's also really into pokemon and growing into quite a pretty girl in fact." he swallowed before continuing. "Besides-" 

I decided I had had enough. It was now quite clear to me what was happening. Ash and Misty were having a shipping war and this time they were pairing up Ben with all of their friend's daughters. I jumped down from the counter and scurried quickly out of the room. I had to get out of there before they asked me to help them with their fanfiction. 

The End.

* * *

**There ya go, hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading :P Will probably update this on Wednesday again like always xD See you then :P**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out :-)**


End file.
